Young Love
by Hollywing
Summary: Dawn is five years old and meets a strange boy in school. She wants to know him better...I suck at summaries so don't laugh at me. Ikarishipping


**Well, yes, it is moi. I just felt like writing a fic out of nowhere, so if it's cheesy nobody diss meh. .._points accusing finger at everyone_**

**Well, here it is. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer :Hollywing does not own Pokemon and never will.**

* * *

"Feel the wrath of my Shadow Claw, Sir Aaron!"

In Solaceon Elementary, a 5 year old Dawn jumped on the back of her friend, who was pretending to be the legendary aura guardian.

"Oof!" Kenny fell onto the soft grass but with a playful smile on his face as he got up to retaliate. "We'll see about that! Let's get that Houndoom, Lucario!"

A little red-haired girl with a boycott jumped out of nowhere, pinning the blue haired infant to the ground. Kenny joined in the struggle, and soon the three children were rolling around, laughing as they played.

Suddenly a shrill ring stopped them.

"Aww…." Zoey moaned. "It's not fair that school's over. We were just starting the _bestest_ part of the game."

"We'll get to play again tomorrow." Kenny reassured her, and then he turned to Dawn. "Just remember that we were winning!"

"What if I don't?" Dawn teased, but her attention drifted elsewhere. She noticed, beyond where they were standing, the dark figure of a boy sitting on a rock and looking at something in his hands. _It's…him._

Zoey noticed Dawn looking ahead and whirled around. She turned back to Dawn with a sly smile.

"Oh…you're _checking him out again_."

The girl blushed, her sapphire eyes like brilliant blue spheres of shock and embarrassment.

"Wha-I-he-I-I-I dunnowhatyou'retalkingbout!!" She spoke fast, not meeting her friend's gaze.

Zoey smirked. "No use hiding what even the teacher knows, lova-girl. You _like_ like that boy."

Dawn's face was deep red. Was it really that obvious? She glanced again at the somber, purple-haired boy, suddenly longing to be close to him.

This time Kenny spoke up. "He's not all that, ya know Dee Dee," he said darkly. "I heard his dad's a real meanie, and he's a meanie, too."

Zoey added, "I heard he cutted himself with a pencil!"

"I heard…."

"Stop it!" Dawn had had enough. "It doesn't matter what you heard; it's just mean gossip. Why don't we just go over to him and talk to him? I'm sure he's not so bad." Without waiting for a reply, she grabbed both of their arms forcibly and dragged them, complaining, as she walked toward the boy, who was still looking down at something he was holding. When she stood in front of him, he raised his head. He had such piercing black eyes, and a shiver ran through her as she found she couldn't look away. _Maybe…Zoey is right. Maybe I do like like him._

"Yes?" he asked in a calm voice, almost too deep for someone his age.

"Um…" she suddenly felt nervous. "Hi! My name's Dawn. I…uh, thought you might like some company! This is-"

"Excuse me," he interrupted, "but is it me who needs company, or you?"

She frowned and glanced around; to her horror Kenny and Zoey, her bestest friends who had promised to stick with her no matter what….had disappeared. All left were blowing leaves and tumbleweed. Dawn sweat dropped and turned back to face the stone-faced boy.

"Ehehehehe…" she laughed awkwardly. "Anyway, my name's Dawn. What's yours?"

He closed his eyes and turned in the other direction. "Paul. What's it to ya?"

"Uh…..just wanted to know, I guess." Who would've thought this conversation would be so hard to carry on?

Sitting on the rock, beside him, she asked, "So…great weather we're having, huh?"

"Yeah." He still wasn't paying any attention to her.

"I…heard it'll be sunny all day long tomorrow!"

"Whateva," His eyes met hers. "I know you're not here for cheesy comments on the clouds. Spill it out!"

"W-well…." She looked down, avoiding his penetrating gaze. His nearness was doing something to her insides, like turning it into butterflies. "I just wanted to get to know you better…" As she leaned closer she felt her face become warm and knew she was blushing. Paul probably turned to reply or to move away, but when he whirled around, he found his lips touching Dawn's.

Their cheeks were bright red and burning as they broke away.

"What just happened?" Dawn asked, half to herself.

"It's fine, isn't it?" Paul said hastily. "Mommy and Daddy do it all the time. Nothin's wrong...Right?"

The girl didn't answer him right away. She was still taking in the fact that they'd kissed. Her mommy had taught her that only big people kiss when they….

"I think I love you."

"I should….Heh?!" This answer totally caught him off guard.

Dawn grabbed his arm. She was still flushed red. "I love you!"

He just stood there with his mouth open and his coal black eyes wide. "W-What's love?" The word was new; he'd never heard it before.

Now it was Dawn's turn to gape. "You don't know what love is?!"

"No. What is it?"

"It's… Well, it's when you…" She looked mystified. "You have a kinda funny feeling in your tummy and all over, and then you want to get married to them and kiss them like we just did, and that's when you know you're in love with someone!" She had a happy and hopeful look on her pretty face. "I know I love you!"

He looked from left to right. He wasn't sure he knew what to say. He had the same type of feeling whenever he saw her, but still…

"Dawn! Where are you?" A woman's voice.

"That's my mommy!" She gasped, running ahead. She hadn't realized how late it was; it was nearly sunset.

"D-Dawn! Hey, wait!" Paul tried to catch up with her, but she was already ahead and getting in her mother's car.

"Did you have a nice day at school, honey?" Akayo asked as they began driving off.

_I'm too late!_ He realized. "DAWN! STOP! Wait! Wa…" He grew exhausted and sank to his knees.

Dawn suddenly heard someone calling her name. She craned her neck out the window to see who it was, and saw a small figure sitting on the side of the road, right outside the school gate. She recognized it instantly.

"MOMMY! Stop the car!"

She drew the car to a stop, surprised as Dawn scrambled out and raced toward Paul as fast as her tiny legs could carry her.

"Dawn….I…." Paul paused to catch his breath. "…I wanted to give you this…since I met you. I know about how you always want to be a coordinator…my mom got this for me at the Resort Area, but I want you to have it." His eyes were filled with different emotions as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the most beautiful ribbon she'd ever seen. It was decorated with red and yellow stripes, and rubies that sparkled in the afternoon sun as she took it in her hand.

"Thank you, Paul." She said, staring into his eyes with curiosity for a second before running off toward her waiting mother. "Goodbye!"

As she drove off, he whispered, "Bye, Dawn. Love you too."

* * *

**I Know it's sappy, but hey. I'm a seventh-grader.**


End file.
